havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 017 Main
8:50:41 PM DM: So, you guys have been on your way to find the first of these four waystones to get to Sigil. 8:52:07 PM DM: You guys went into the Uncharted Lands and, ever since, have been discovering strange new substances reacting poorly with the beings that exist there. 8:53:06 PM DM: Eventually, you made your way to Giant Country, where you saved the king there from being stone. 8:54:12 PM DM: Shortly afterwards, as he was taking you to a map, you guys helped him find his young adult daughter as she was on her way sneaking out. 8:54:30 PM DM: And we will pick it up from there. 8:55:06 PM | Edited 8:55:30 PM DM: Aifur and his daughter, Jufmir are arguing in Giant. 8:55:52 PM *** Rune puts her fingers in her mouth and whistles a very high, annoying whistle! *** 8:56:12 PM DM: They stop and stare at you. 8:56:56 PM Rune: Where's Klifkrus? 8:57:12 PM DM: Aifur: "...right...Midius, would you take them?" 8:57:30 PM DM: Guard Captain Midius nods and begins to lead you away. 8:57:49 PM *** Rune grabs Osenas's arm before he can object and yoinks him with them. *** 8:58:02 PM DM: Osenas: "Ow, ow, coming, coming!" 8:58:24 PM | Edited 9:00:14 PM Rune: Good. 8:59:56 PM DM: Midius leads you into a room covered in maps and begins to search through them. 9:00:47 PM DM: Midius: "Ah, here we are." And he pulls out a massive scroll and unravels it on a table. 9:01:05 PM DM: ...he then realizes you cannot see the top of the table and pulls out a step ladder you can climb. 9:01:30 PM *** Quill smiles. *** 9:01:32 PM Quill: Thanks. 9:01:39 PM Rune: Yes. 9:01:43 PM *** Rune climbs up, awkwardly! *** 9:02:43 PM DM: Looking over the map is awkward at first, cuase your normal sense of scale is way off, but he guides you through. 9:03:25 PM DM: Midius: "Making your way safely through the forest, your best chance is going through the Norsvana Pass here." 9:03:34 PM DM: Midius: "Should take you three days." 9:04:01 PM DM: Midius: "...sorry, five days...wait...how do you plan to travel?" 9:04:13 PM Rune: Well, we can fly if you don't knock us out of the sky or anything. 9:04:23 PM DM: Midius: "We will not do that." 9:05:12 PM Hank: Is there anyone along that path that might object to air travel? 9:05:52 PM DM: Midius: "Today? No. It's been largely uninhabited for years." 9:06:15 PM DM: Midius: "We've been pulling our people back into the kingdom as best we can." 9:06:36 PM Quill: Anything in the forest or pass we should look out for? 9:07:29 PM DM: Midius points around certain areas. "This area is a bit of a swamp, could contain some dangerous creatures. If you're flying, should be easy enough to camp elsewhere though." 9:08:00 PM DM: Midius: "There were reports of a hag cottage here. She shouldn't be a problem so long as you don't mention the guild." 9:08:28 PM Rune: Why? 9:08:37 PM Quill: The Mage Guild? 9:09:09 PM DM: Midius: "Yes. From my understanding, Hags are not fans of the guild. They may take it personally." 9:09:48 PM Rune: Oh, you're not sure. I see. 9:10:14 PM DM: Midius: "No, I am not sure about any of this. We have been out of this section for years." 9:10:16 PM Vashti: live! Feel free to assume Anna's just being her usual outgoing self. 9:10:49 PM Hank: Why did you pull back? 9:10:52 PM DM: ((Gotcha. Sorry. Thanks for coming.)) 9:13:35 PM DM: Midius: "...it's a very long story, but the short version is that we were attempting to...de-empire. Let's just say our past leader was...not as kind a man as Aifur." 9:14:30 PM Rune: Getting rid of some of the outlying land that was too hard to control to be worth it anyway, I expect. 9:15:20 PM DM: Midius: "Pretty much. More manageable to keep everyone close on the more manageable land. Klifkrus chose to stay where he was, though." 9:16:21 PM Rune: Maybe Quill can talk him out of it. 9:17:12 PM DM: Midius: "Anything is possible, I suppose. But I would not hold my breath. He is a stubborn and angry man and does not consider himself a friend of elves on his best day." 9:17:57 PM DM: Midius: "If you want my recommendation, I would insist you avoid him. Storm Giants are not to be trifled with. They are already bigger than any of our kind here and they possess dangerous magics." 9:18:44 PM Rune: Quill is magic. 9:18:55 PM | Edited 9:19:05 PM Quill: I try. 9:19:32 PM | Edited 9:19:40 PM DM: Midius: "I assume many of you are magic. You hold a staff. We have seen many mages do this. Magic has never been a specialty of our people, though." 9:20:24 PM DM: Osenas: "This map is very well made. Would you mind if I made a copy? One of a more...manageable size to us?" 9:20:47 PM DM: Midius: "...feel free. Only ones at risk are yourselves." 9:21:38 PM DM: Osenas makes a decent, if not especially professional, copy of the map. Anything else you want from Midius? 9:22:27 PM Rune: I don't suppose you could give us some sandwiches or something? 9:23:10 PM DM: Midius: "...if you like I can talk to the kitchen staff. ...I am sure we can scale down a bit for you." 9:24:11 PM DM: Midius: "It will take some time, if you want we can find a room for you to wait in." 9:24:41 PM *** Quill nods. *** 9:24:47 PM Rune: All right. Thank you. 9:24:58 PM Rune: ... or I can make them if you'd rather. 9:25:39 PM | Edited 9:25:58 PM DM: Midius: "...I think the kitchen staff would rather not have a band of unwashed adventurers storm in and handle the food, if you do not mind me saying so." 9:26:02 PM DM: Midius: "They can manage, I am sure." 9:26:31 PM Rune: I'm not unwashed. 9:27:12 PM DM: ((...you have been riding on a flying carpet for hours after camping in the woods for days...when exactly did you "wash"?)) 9:27:31 PM Quill: ((Presti!)) 9:28:03 PM *** Rune has prestidigitation. Washing is for wimps. *** 9:28:28 PM DM: ((...ok, sure.)) 9:28:53 PM *** Rune is quite fastidious. *** 9:29:15 PM Rune: I prestidigitate every day. All the clothes too. And the horse when it lets me. 9:30:11 PM DM: Midius: "...I still don't think that is a wise road to pursue. We have people hired for this exact purpose." 9:30:23 PM DM: Midius: "If you want to, you can ask the king about it." 9:30:54 PM Rune: No, it's fine if they do it. I just wanted to offer, because I don't want you to have to go to any trouble. 9:30:59 PM Rune: ... but I'm also hungry. 9:31:10 PM Rune: ... and we did help. 9:31:26 PM DM: Midius: "And that's why I will have them prepare some food for you." 9:31:58 PM DM: Osenas: "Maybe we could spend that time...on other thing?" 9:32:05 PM DM: Osenas shoots Rune a pleading look. 9:33:11 PM Rune: ... oh, fine, go ahead, just don't be creepy. If she tells you to go away, even if it's a soft no, go away. 9:34:09 PM *** Quill nods. *** 9:34:12 PM DM: Osenas nods and takes off running. Midius offers to take you to a room if you want to wait there. 9:34:21 PM *** Rune will go along with that. *** 9:34:51 PM Hank: Midius was the other group shown the same route? 9:35:14 PM DM: Midius: "They were. But, far as we saw, they did not have means of flight." 9:36:12 PM Rune: Maybe we can catch them before they bother the mentally-ill cranky man. 9:36:27 PM DM: Midius: "One can hope." 9:38:56 PM DM: Midius guides you to a room. The room has more pastel coloring than other rooms and some very old looking toys left on shelves and you realize this appears to be a very old play room, probably from the princess's younger days. There is a small (comparatively, it's normal sized for you) table and chairs in a corner of it, though. 9:39:10 PM DM: Midius: "...I thought...maybe...you'd be more comfortable here?" 9:39:47 PM Rune: That's very considerate. Thank you. 9:40:34 PM DM: He leaves you there as he goes off to do more of his duties. 9:41:27 PM DM: A short while later, Osenas comes in...he does not look happy. 9:41:49 PM Rune: What did she say? 9:42:41 PM DM: Osenas: "Um...well...first my giant failed me...again. So, I believe I introduced myself by saying "The cheese is green, thank you for the smell." 9:43:08 PM Rune: Then what? 9:43:23 PM DM: Osenas: "Once she was done laughing and we switched to common, I tried to convey how beautiful she was when I first saw her, and I tried my hand at some poetry." 9:43:36 PM DM: Osenas: "About halfway through that she told me she was seeing a fire giant." 9:44:02 PM DM: Osenas: "...I said ok, sorry to have wasted her time...and ran off to the map room...and then was guided here." 9:44:05 PM Rune: Well, she is a princess. 9:44:38 PM DM: Osenas: "I'm a nobleman! It's not...no, I am not gonna be that guy. This was a set back, but plenty of other fish in the sea." 9:44:49 PM DM: Osenas: "...I would like some alcohol though, please." 9:45:09 PM Rune: No, I meant that just means she was probably already being courted. Nothing to do you with you, just luck. 9:45:18 PM Rune: I haven't got any. 9:45:41 PM DM: Osenas nods and Anomie pulls out a flask. It's golden. "I got some." 9:46:10 PM Hank: ... of course you do Jim, another gift? 9:46:42 PM DM: Anomie: "Depends what you mean. The flask or the scotch." 9:46:58 PM DM: Osenas doesn't care and takes a long swig from the flask. 9:47:38 PM Hank: I would have another talk with you but I don’t feel like wasting my breath again right now. 9:47:57 PM Hank: Just don’t steal anything from the giants... ok? 9:48:16 PM DM: Anomie: "...when you say don't steal from the giants..." 9:48:33 PM DM: Osenas, Belza and Taeral all say, in unison "DON'T!" 9:49:00 PM Hank: Exactly, thank you everyone else. 9:49:14 PM DM: Taeral: "You're welcome." 9:49:17 PM Rune: I can still set your hair on fire. 9:50:15 PM DM: Anomie: "Got it...ok...not taking anything. ...probably couldn't carry it anyway." 9:51:05 PM Rune: No stealing. Except for fun, and then only if you give it back before you get caught. 9:51:31 PM DM: Osenas begins reading an inscription on the flask. "Whoever's flask this is, it's not from my family. ...what's a "Dy--"." 9:51:47 PM DM: Anomie snatches it back. "Got it, just catch and release. I will keep that in mind." 9:52:44 PM Rune: ((Do I know what it's referring to?)) 9:52:59 PM DM: ((You can try and make an INT check.)) 9:53:51 PM DM: ((Or an insight if you wanna try and read Anomie's expression.)) 9:54:28 PM *** Hank will try to grab the flask. *** 9:54:48 PM Rune: ((10 int, 26 insight, i'm being called upstairs.)) 9:55:01 PM DM: Ok, Hank, make an athletics roll. 9:55:22 PM Hank: (( 19 )) 9:57:12 PM DM: ((Sorry, one sec)) 9:57:57 PM DM: She tries to pull away, but you are too quick and your reach is too far and you grab it from her. 9:57:59 PM DM: "HEY!" 9:58:09 PM Rune: Thanks. I just don't want to be chased by an angry mob. 9:58:26 PM Rune: Oh, leave her alone, Hank. 9:58:27 PM *** Hank will look for the inscription. *** 9:59:50 PM DM: Anomie: "Give that back!" 10:00:24 PM *** Hank will toss it back, “the baby was what you claimed I believe?” *** 10:00:39 PM Rune: It's not yours, Hank, and I said no stealing. 10:01:00 PM DM: Anomie catches it and shoots Hank a look. "Yes. Pretty big callback." 10:01:22 PM DM: Anomie: "Think I'll see if people are less childish on the other side of the room." 10:01:26 PM DM: Anomie storms off. 10:02:19 PM Rune: ... what baby? 10:03:11 PM Hank: A painting from Jim’s office. 10:04:17 PM DM: Osenas: "...she had a painting of a baby...that's a little weird, right?" 10:05:12 PM Rune: It might be herself. Or her mom. Or her own baby. 10:05:30 PM Hank: It was a family portrait.... not just a child. 10:06:10 PM DM: At this point, a stone giant enters carrying a try. He is dressed in a servant's uniform. 10:06:23 PM Rune: She probably has a family. People do, you know. 10:06:37 PM *** Rune waves at him cheerfully. *** 10:07:40 PM DM: He lets the try down. The sandwiches on there are bigger than usual, but they were clearly trying to take the proportions into account. 10:07:56 PM Hank: She did... does I think. 10:08:20 PM *** Hank will grab two sandwiches and head over to Jim. *** 10:08:26 PM Rune: Oh, they look heavenly. Thank you! 10:08:41 PM Rune: ... heavenly is right, isn't it? I think it's right. It sounds like a terrible insult. 10:09:03 PM DM: Stone Giant: "It is fine here, ma'am." 10:09:21 PM DM: Stone Giant: "I shall pass on your compliments." 10:09:27 PM Rune: Thank you. 10:09:34 PM DM: He leaves. 10:09:34 PM *** Rune grabs a sandwich and noms. *** 10:09:46 PM DM: Tiprus and Belza dig in. 10:10:46 PM DM: Osenas does not. He is still sulking a bit. 10:11:44 PM *** Rune hands him a sandwich. "You have to eat something." *** 10:12:48 PM DM: Osenas pauses but takes the sandwich. "...I never should've come." 10:13:17 PM DM: Osenas: "I've been useless this whole time. And I can't even guide us where we're going now cause I've never been. ...this whole trip was a waste." 10:13:36 PM Rune: I don't think you've been a waste at all. 10:13:56 PM Rune: You helped convince your father he was being silly. 10:15:05 PM DM: Osenas: "Pretty sure you did the heavy lifting there. Not like he listens to me before." 10:15:34 PM Rune: I don't know, he seemed like the sort to get stubborn. 10:15:51 PM *** Hank will come back to the group. *** 10:17:56 PM DM: Osenas: "...well...ok then. Thanks." 10:19:18 PM Rune: I'm glad you're here. 10:19:29 PM *** Quill nods. *** 10:20:25 PM | Edited 10:20:35 PM DM: Taeral: "If I may interject. Perhaps I am thinking too far ahead but...once we get this rock...what do we do next?" 10:20:54 PM Hank: Head for one of the others I would assume. 10:23:50 PM | Edited 10:26:17 PM Hank: Which would mean either back to Davos and dwarf territory, or going to “Io’xuzush” the orc continent. 10:24:12 PM DM: ((...I make one joke and you guys will never lt it go)) 10:24:20 PM Rune: ((YOU NAME EVERYONE DAVE.)) 10:24:25 PM Hank: (( I am not going to try and spell that this is much easier)) 10:25:11 PM DM: ((It's named Io'xuzush)) 10:25:22 PM DM: ((Fine)) 10:25:39 PM Rune: ((THIS IS YOUR GAME: https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/42882/too-many-daves )) 10:26:10 PM DM: ((DAVE IS A GOOD NAME, DAMMIT!)) 10:26:55 PM Quill: (( https://youtu.be/JF1chLj1fro?t=17s )) 10:27:21 PM DM: Taeral: "Do we have a preference for which stone? ...not that it matters, we will probably be killed by a storm giant." 10:27:39 PM | Edited 10:27:49 PM DM: ((Is that the Kids in the Hall video?)) 10:28:09 PM Quill: ((Yes.)) 10:28:13 PM Rune: Quill will talk him around. 10:29:11 PM Hank: Or we won’t have to face him if we intercept xanthym before he reaches the giant. 10:29:31 PM DM: Taeral: "But we will still have to get this stone, right?" 10:30:08 PM DM: Belza: "Tiprus is good scout. Perhaps she could fly in and snatch it from shield." 10:31:02 PM Rune: If Quill can't talk him out of it. 10:31:59 PM DM: After a few more minutes, Anomie comes back, wiping some crumbs from her skirt. 10:33:16 PM DM: If no one has anything else, we can go forward. 10:33:34 PM Rune: ((Right, let's go forward!)) 10:34:39 PM DM: So, I'd say you spend maybe an hour getting prepared again before going forward as you did. Osenas takes the map and will fly the carpet as best he can. 10:35:20 PM *** Rune deathgrips Quill again. *** 10:35:27 PM DM: You set out on what you believe will be two and a half days of travel, going at top speed. 10:36:23 PM DM: ((I am gonna ask for perception rolls here. I can roll for you if people prefer, or not if you don't.)) 10:36:34 PM DM: ((Anna will need to roll as a roc, though.)) 10:36:54 PM Hank: (( 18 )) 10:37:10 PM DM: ((I was gonna give Rune disadvantage, cause she shuts her eyes while flying, but that roll is pretty in character anyway. :) )) 10:37:43 PM DM: ((Also, Anna just has advantage as a roc, cause her wisdom is unchanged by beast shape, iirc)) 10:37:57 PM Rune: ((Indeed!)) 10:40:33 PM Hank: (( are we in the same flying setup as last time?)) 10:40:48 PM DM: ((I assumed)) 10:41:33 PM *** Hank will break from the group and go closer to the tree line. *** 10:44:50 PM *** Hank will come back up to carpet height. *** 10:46:18 PM DM: Ok, so you guys keep flying. 10:46:50 PM *** Rune didn't notice he'd left! *** 10:47:10 PM DM: No she didn't. 10:47:50 PM DM: So, at the end of the second day, Osenas guides you to a nice spot to make camp. You still have not seen Xathym and his group, but you must rest. 10:48:05 PM DM: Anything you all wanna do before you make your way to the castle in the morning? 10:48:28 PM *** Rune prestis, because she is not unwashed, dammit. *** 10:49:30 PM *** Hank will look for any webbing in the area. *** 10:49:50 PM DM: Roll investigation, Hank. 10:50:19 PM Hank: (( 11 )) 10:50:41 PM DM: You look up where you would believe it to be, but the canopy is just too thick. You can't tell from where you are. 10:51:43 PM Hank: So I suggest we have two people watch teams tonight. 10:51:56 PM Rune: Why? 10:52:47 PM Hank: Earlier when we were flying I saw evidence of large webs in the forest. 10:54:06 PM Rune: Ugh, spiders? Or... well, stereotypical Drow, anyway. 10:55:24 PM Hank: So can we agree to a rotating two person watch... that will wake people up if anything happens? 10:56:16 PM DM: I will say you do. 10:57:22 PM *** Rune goes along with that! *** 10:57:48 PM DM: And...you all awaken trapped in--I'm kidding, the night goes by fine. 10:58:34 PM DM: Dawn comes, no spiders come out and eat you. 10:58:41 PM DM: Rune did see a bunny, though. 10:58:59 PM Rune: There was a bunny. It was very scary. 11:00:12 PM DM: So, you guys take off again. As you break the canopy, you do see webs, like Hank decribed. 11:00:38 PM DM: But, they aren't full webs like a spider's web. It's more like a series of straight lines, all pointing one way. 11:01:08 PM Rune: ... if that's a proportional web we're looking at a spider bigger than Lolth. 11:01:49 PM DM: It would be a huge spider. 11:02:08 PM DM: And...ZOOM! You take off. 11:02:15 PM DM: And you arrive at the castle. 11:02:48 PM DM: It is HUUUUUUUGGGGGEEEEE! 11:03:05 PM Rune: ... do we just knock? I don't see any of those guys we were looking for. 11:04:47 PM DM: As you approach, two things stand out to you. One, the castle appears to be in not the best shape. You don't think it has been maintained over the years. 11:05:17 PM DM: There is a moat that is completely drained, some of the stonework is crumbling and it looks...dilapidated in general. 11:06:16 PM Rune: Mentally ill people don't care for themselves very well. 11:06:27 PM *** Quill nods. *** 11:06:46 PM DM: The second thing you notice...a long strand of white is dangling from one of the walls. 11:07:15 PM Quill: So, even though I'm Drow? I reaaaallly don't like spiders. 11:07:39 PM Rune: Some of them aren't that bad. ... that must be how they got in. 11:07:46 PM *** Rune points at the web. *** 11:09:58 PM Hank: If so we should follow the trail then. 11:10:13 PM Rune: Right. 11:10:46 PM DM: Ok, you guys head over, do you just fly to the top of the webline? 11:11:18 PM Rune: ((I'll let them make that call, Rune sure as hell ain't steering.)) 11:13:02 PM *** Rune , for a member of a mostly-winged species, does not fly well. *** 11:13:34 PM *** Hank will have Kai just fly to the top. *** 11:14:53 PM DM: Ok, for the sake of brevity, you guys fly up to the top and you find the web line sticks to the side of the wall, as though it had been shot there from something. Next to it is a large hole that, based on the bubbling of the ring around the hole, appears to have been made with the acid from earlier. 11:15:16 PM *** Quill frowns. "I hate that guy." *** 11:16:37 PM Hank: Agreed, now should we try to follow his path or just go over the wall? 11:17:04 PM Rune: Me too. 11:17:09 PM Rune: We should follow him. 11:17:17 PM Rune: In case there are other animals or things that he's hurt. 11:17:46 PM DM: Ok, you guys fly in. 11:17:57 PM DM: It's dark, which makes sense, as you are in a wall. 11:18:25 PM DM: Taeral lightens up to reveal more of the room and you see a lot of the acid has been used here, making tunnels through into the castle. 11:18:49 PM DM: The acid has even started to pool in places and is making it's way through the wall itself, eroding it from within. 11:19:17 PM Rune: ... this whole place is going to fall down. 11:19:49 PM Quill: We should hurry. 11:19:58 PM DM: As you continue through the recently made tunnels, you hear a scream up ahead and a man, high elven, wearing black armor with a red tunic comes running. 11:20:24 PM DM: Elf: "They won't die! They won't die!" 11:20:38 PM Quill: That sounds good. 11:21:02 PM DM: As he says this, three giant rats come into view. They appear to have been recently killed...but are revived by the acid. 11:21:23 PM Rune: They're undead, ninnyhammer. 11:21:55 PM DM: And I would be happy to end it here, if people do not mind. 11:22:05 PM DM: We can do the encounter...whenever we can play again.